ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Dog Meet Gizmo
The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo (also known as Tim Burton, Joe Dante, Steven Spielberg Presents: Family Dog and Gizmo vs. Gerte LeStrange and Gremlins) is a 1992 American live-action/animated adventure comedy romantic fantasy musical family holiday film produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation studio and Tim Burton, directed by Glenn Chaika, Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells, animation directors: Ralph Eggleston, and Stephen J. Anderson, co-directed by Rob Stevenhagen and Peter Hewitt and inspired by Jim Davis' comic strip and creator of Garfield and released by Universal Pictures. Chuck Jones was executive creative consultant and the screenplay was written by Brad Bird, Chris Columbus, Rachel Koretsky, Steven Whitestone, Brent Maddock and S.S. Wilson and story by Sherri Stoner and Deanna Oliver with original music score composers by James Horner, Danny Elfman and Steve Bartek and additional music by David Newman. The story was animated by Tim Burton, Chuck Jones, Tom McGrath, Ralph Eggleston, Chris Buck, Jan Van Buyten, David W. Cutler, Linda Miller, Dale Baer, and John Pomeroy from an animation production design by Uli Meyer, Tim Burton, David W. Cutler, Linda Miller and Dale Baer. The animation production was outsourced to The Baer Animation Company Ltd. and Chuck Jones Film Productions. Frank Welker and Howie Mandel had all providing the voices of Family Dog, the main Binsford's pet dog character and Gizmo, the main mogwai character. It was released on November 13, 1992. However, the film was only a underperformed at the box office for $31 million at the box office, largely due to competition with the much more. This makes it the second film to be produced by Amblimation (after the first film, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)). Despite its largely mixed received by critics, its strong sales on home video spawned a television series spinoff titled Family Dog and Gremlins which debuted on ABC Saturday Morning four years after the film debuted in theaters - though it was made with Spielberg's involvement - and uses the same Tim Burton and Brad Bird's character designs and most of the same voice cast. Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png File:Warner_Bros__Family_Entertainment_Logo.jpg|Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1939-present) Universal 68.jpg Film Summary: When the Binsford's nephew Peter and his wife Laura brings home mogwai Gizmo, Family Dog accidently gets him wet. Family Dog and Katie are in love and Now the gremlins are back and running mayham to take over Christmas and led by an old enemy of their's Gerte LeStrange! Plot The movie opens four months of Christmas season in December after the dog stops the robbers (Amazing Stories) when Skip's brother Al (Frank Welker) and his 11 year old nephew Peter (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) to see his dog. But later at evening warm up to him as Peter gets along with Family Dog. Later that day Al shows everyone a Christmas souvenir from New York, Gizmo, while mogwai Brain (Patrick Stewart) and glowing eye Darkar (David Bowie) who were seeks two guys and dog ran to the people. At first their skeptical about the rules and responsibility. Gizmo and Family Dog are nice to meet and wonderful surprise. Later that day, the Mahoney's: Trish (Hynden Walch) and Martin (Jim Belushi) joins a company and gives early Christmas presents for Binsford's family: Skip (Nicolas Cage), Beverley (Courteney Cox), Buffy (Ashley Olsen) and Billy (Dana Hill), however Al and Skip opens a little present, Fix-It's robot just above the plot of Binsfords engine problems. When Al, of the machine lands on the collapse causing havoc to the neighbors and there not very happy to Skip and Al. Later that snow blizzard on evening, Family Dog licks Peter's face and he's awake also got out the bed then chainsaw while They hiked in the woods, Peter cuts the pine tree for Christmas before even worse Peter slips down and sees the love interest Laura (Mary Kate Olsen) and her cat during Family Dog sensing smell in the snow whose girlfriend it looks like Tan-Chihuahua a female dog named Katie while the wolves wants to eat them. Peter will protect two dogs, girlfriend and alley cat, Irene trying getting tree stick to fight one of wolf and BANG! before that She, her dog and her cat being pursued by a pack of wolves while Peter and his dog rescued her. Gizmo saved by lives for them. Meanwhile Gerte LeStrange (Whoopi Goldberg) and her large servant Kronka (Neil Ross) were furious about the bad publicity she got on her dog training school and Darkar steals Brain and Greta after midnight, Not long they after, Peter, Laura, Family Dog, Katie, Cat and Gizmo are returned home but even knows that Peter's parents Skip and Bev agrees with that female dog, Girlfriend and Cat. Unfortunately that morning Family Dog accidentally gets Gizmo wet via water bowl. Unaware of the danger Al, the Binsfords and Mahoneys proposes to sell the mogwais for the holidays, they find Spike cocooned after eating leftovers at midnight before everybody goes Christmas shopping. Gerte, Greta and Brain experiments coocoon when Gremlins comes out and turned into Prince of Darkness, Lord Darkar. Darkar deal with Brain and Gerte to kill Gizmo and Family Dog, by taking over the city, the town and Christmas with a gremlin army. That same night, the family dog noticed Kronka's having Santa Claus into Krampus costume, grabs the Christmas bag open the demonic toys, Santa Claus was captured by Gremlins as well that smoke coming out of the house. Apparently Spike played with fire. In a daring action he tried to help Skip when extinguishing the fire when a battery of Gremlins through their home in an arson attack. Bat Gremlin kidnaps Al and takes him away, All the Gremlins thrown and Darkar shoots lightning shocks them all and fell down in the underground. Family Dog, Katie, Gizmo, Peter, Laura, Kitty, Martin, Trish, Skip, Bev, Billy and Buffy was not getting out of here maybe They will should help critters of Santani and the little robots: Kilowatt, Carmen, Wheems, Jetsam and Flotsam wants to come all the along to see Emperor of Fix-Its (Ray Walston) and his owners Family Dog's parents, who tries them to stop Gerte LeStrange and Brain Gremlins to take over Christmas. They must save the holidays to rescuing Santa Claus. Everybody will hassling to the Gerte and Brain's fortress to rescuing Christmas. Skip will break everyone free but too late, They were captured by Gremlins and sending them to the council of Gerte and Brain to rescuing people, Darkar will tell all the Gremlins will send Binsford and Mahoneys to the dungeon. Just then, Brain kidnaps Laura, intending Gerte will snap fingers to the dogs Angel pursuing cat, Two Dachshunds of K9 Terror captures Katie. Skip and Bev rallies Family Dog, Gizmo and everyone to escape and rescue Irene from Brain and Gerte, Family Dog struggle Angel, and Two Dachshunds of K9 Terror fall off in the struggle, which electrocutes them and Katie's save Family Dog life but are confronted by Lord Darkar, Brain Gremlin and Gerte LeStrange. Spike remerges and attempts to hurt the families, fortunately Family Dog used his K9 Terror Instinct to tackle and burn the gremlin in the sun. Brain leads the army onwards, Gerte and Brain unleashed gremlin packs on everybody. All the robots of Fix-Its battles against all the Gremlins. Fighting for their lives they discover that Gerte is the one doing this, as revenge against Family Dog for ruining her business. Before Darkar turns into a winged creature chaos and Brain and Gerte captures the family of The Binsfords and Mahoneys. Gizmo, Dog, Cat and Katie discover that the Binsford and Mahoney were kidnapped by Darkar, Gerte and Brain to Gerte's abodedend dog school. Catching a ride by Fix-Its. Inside Darkar attempts to hostage them and tackle them, before they burst in. Peter fights winged creature Darkar, Gerte appears with Laura threatening to hurt her unless they hand over the Binsford's dog. Cat, Katie and Family Dog tricks Gerte and uses K9 Terror on her. He shots and burns by Gizmo’s arrow, Dog, Katie and Kitty kills Darkar and Peter uses firecracker on him then Gerte, Darkar, and Brain Gremlin are both falling into an abyss then Brain, Darkar and Gerte was frightened by Gizmo, Billy, Buffy and Al holds the glass when the sun rising for Christmas Morning as they do killing and burn them all and they dies. Everyone sees Darker, Gerte and Brain is gone for good and Katie sees Gizmo and Family Dog are okay and they are heroes, while Kronka is thrown in jail. While Peter, Irene, Two canine lovers and cat, Al and his girlfriend Greta Gremlin, The Binsfords and Mahoneys, Fix-It robots, Santani critters all The citizens of New York rejoices in Christmas Celebration while William and Kate and Gizmo leaving and saying Merry Christmas of being happy ending and Finally Katie and Dog that shared kiss together. Two dogs are marriage, happy to be reunited with her true love. Voice cast * Peter Binsford (11 year old son and Family Dog's owner) (voices of Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * Family Dog/The Dog (Billy and Peter's Dog) (voiced provided by Frank Welker), a main protagonist * Gizmo (Peter, Julia, Family Dog, Cat and Katie's friend) (voiced provided by Howie Mandel), a deuteragonist * Skip Binsford (Father) (voices of Frederick Coffin) * Beverly Binsford (Mother) (voices of Courteney Cox) * Billy Binsford (Nephew) (voices of Dana Hill) * Laura (Peter's 11 year old girlfriend) (voices of Mary-Kate Olsen) * Buffy Binsford (Daughter) (voices of Ashley Olsen) * Al (voices of Frank Welker) * Howie & Holly (Dog's Parents) (voiced provided by Frank Welker and Mary Kay Bergman) * Trish Mahoney (voices of Hynden Walch) * Martin Mahoney (voices of Jim Belushi) * Katie (Laura's Dog) (voiced provided by Mary Kay Bergman), a tritagonist * Family Kitty/The Cat (Laura's Cat) (voiced provided by Frank Welker) * Mall Santa (voices of Tom Bosley) * Mall Elves (voices of Bob Bergen, Charlie Adler, Brad Bird) * Emperor (voices of Ray Walston) * Mogwais/Gremlins (voices of Kirk R. Thatcher, Frank Welker, Phil Nibbelink, Will Ryan, Bill Fagerbakke, Scott Menville, Rob Paulsen, Aaron Lustig, Martin Mull, Bob Bergen) * Gerte LeStrange (voices of Whoopi Goldberg, Darkar's wife), a main antagonist * Brain Gremlin (voices of Patrick Stewart), a secondary antagonist * Lord Darkar (voices of David Bowie, Miss LeStrange's husband), a true antagonist * Angel (Miss LeStrange's poodle) (voiced provided by Danny Mann), the major antagonist * Twin Dachshunds (Miss LeStrange's dogs) (voiced provided by Frank Welker), a antagonists * Wolves (voiced provided by Frank Welker), the minor antagonists * Kronka (voices by Scott Menville) * Mohawk/Stripe (voices of John Kassir) * Greta Gremlin (voices of Mary Kay Bergman) * Wheems (Emperor's Fix-It's robots) * Kilowett (Emperor's Fix-It's robots) * Carmen (Emperor's Fix-It's robots) * Flotsam (Emperor's Fix-It's robots) * Jetsam (Emperor's Fix-It's robots) * William Peltzer and Kate Beringer (in the end of the film) (voices of Zach Galligan & Phoebe Cates) Crew *Directors: Glenn Chaika, Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells *Live-Action Directors Sequences: Lawrence Guterman *Animation Directors Sequences: Ralph Eggleston and Stephen J. Anderson *Co-directors: Rob Stevenhagen and Peter Hewitt *Executive Produced by: Brad Bird, Chris Columbus, Joe Dante, Kathleen Kennedy, and Frank Marshall *Executive creative consultant: Chuck Jones and Robert Watts *Produced by: Tim Burton, Denise Di Novi, Steven Spielberg and Bonnie Arnold *Score Composers: James Horner, Danny Elfman and Steve Bartek *Songs, Music and Lyrics: Phil Nibbelink, James Horner, Barry Mann, Will Jennings, Danny Elfman, Steve Bartek, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice *Co-Writers and Screenwriters: Brad Bird, Rachel Koretsky, Steven Whitestone, Brent Maddock and S.S. Wilson *Animation Screenplay by: Jim Cox, Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini *Story: Jim Davis, Tim Burton, Joe Dante, Chris Columbus, Sherri Stoner and Deanna Oliver *Story Adapted by: Paul Dini, Charles M. Howell, IV and Alan Burnett *Music Themes: Steve Bartek, Danny Elfman, Jerry Goldsmith and John Williams *Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra *Casting Director: Valerie McCaffrey and Nancy Nayor *Storyboard: Uli Meyer, Linda Miller, David Cutler, Ron Hughart *Character Designer: Chuck Jones, Joe Ranft, Linda Miller, Uli Meyer and Tim Burton *Effects Animator: Glenn Chaika *3D Effects Animator: Bill Kroyer *Animation: Chris Buck, Chuck Jones, Lauren Faust, Bill Kroyer, Eric Goldberg, Dale Baer, Uli Meyer, Linda Miller, David Cutler, Ron Hughart, Tom McGrath *Layouts: George Goode, Mario Piluso, Dan Krall, Ed Ghertner *Backgrounds: David Cutler, Ron Hughart *Animation Production by: Chuck Jones Film Productions, The Baer Animation Co., Ltd. and Warner Bros. Feature Animation Production An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Tim Burton's The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo were both first production for Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio, a collaboration of Amblin Entertainment, whose offices were located in London. There, over 250 crew members worked on the project, which began in May 1989. At the time, Amblimation was also developing We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Balto, and a screen adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats which never saw completion. Five years after the success of the original film at Amazing Stories episode, the animated full-length feature film based on the episode/short film was produced by Steven Spielberg and Tim Burton (who was involved in the story's production and character designs). The animation production was The Baer Animation Company, Amblimation and distributor Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a U.K. and territories release and Universal Pictures for a U.S.A. and Canada domestic release. The production begins in August 1990 - April 1991 before animation full-length feature film were finally finished from the Kroyer Films, The Baer Animation Company and Amblimation animation house in U.K.. The film was released in November 13, 1992. In March 28, 1991, The animation production was wrapped and completed on the full-length feature film. Music The score for the film was composed and conducted by James Horner and Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Dante's Gremlins themed by Danny Elfman, Steve Bartek, John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith. The music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra. Reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Critical response aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 41% of critics gave positive reviews based on 159 reviews with an average score of 4.9/10. Credits The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo/Credits Animated Series Family Dog is a animated series by Tim Burton & Steven Spielberg. The show has been rendered slightly and has some of the new cast from before. Very little is known about the pilot for the animated TV adaptation of Joe Dante's film Gremlins, possibly titled Gizmo and the Gremlins. According the series was to involve Gizmo, the one good mogwai of the film and its sequel, fighting against the evil Gremlins. The pilot was the only episode that entered production. Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:1992 Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:2D animation Category:Films Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films